


【EC衍生／双Br】Life Is A Game

by deteriorate



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: 两个神经病没有办法互相拯救





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：Brandon（Shame）× Bruce（Filth）  
> ※EC深夜60分：警察  
> ※流水账一样的感情戏+私设多多  
> ※有很多梗改编自电影  
> ※预警：主要角色死亡  
> ※没有BG的露骨描写，不要被开头骗了

>>>>>

“你有丈夫？他无法满足你所以你要出来猎艳吗？”男人的声音带着调笑。

“不，可爱的小男孩。”Carole贴近男人的身体，她捧着他的脸，状似无意地舔着嘴唇，“这是我和我丈夫的情趣。你可以看我，但不能碰我。”

“不能碰你？”男人的手从Carole的裙子底下钻进去，抓住她丰盈的臀部揉捏着。Carole下意识惊叫一声，但她没有反抗，“你叫什么名字，夫人？”

"Carole. "Carole的手有意无意的在男人的裆部抚摸着，那里迅速挺起一个鼓包，“你呢？”

“Brandon，希望你不要叫错名字。”

他们在空无一人的巷子里做爱。

Carole把Brandon的手指含在嘴巴里舔着，她双手急切地解开Brandon的皮带，把他的内裤和裤子一起往下扯。他的阴茎又长又粗，是那种会让所有人疯狂的尺寸。Carole用湿润的蓝眼睛看着Brandon，上下撸动着他的阴茎，用拇指磨蹭他敏感的头部和冠状沟，揉弄他沉甸甸的睾丸。Brandon发出舒爽的喘息声，他放在Carole屁股的那只手挪到了她的前面，她的前液把女式内裤浸湿了，头部从内裤边缘露出来。

Brandon笑着凑到她耳边说：“穿着这条内裤不觉得紧吗，变态？”他隔着内裤搔弄着Carole的阴茎，她卖力地舔着他的手指，低沉的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，显得更加性感。

“想要我操你吗婊子？”Brandon的手指在Carole嘴巴里翻搅，让她分泌出更多口水。他满意的看着她点点头，把手指抽出来。那上面沾染着透明的液体，湿淋淋的。他把她的内裤扯下来，毫不留情地把手指捅进她的后穴。Carole张大嘴尖叫着，口水从她的嘴边流出来。

Brandon开始失去耐心，他粗暴地用手指帮她扩张。他往里面塞进三根手指，然后又抽出来。他从口袋里拿出安全套，用嘴撕开包装，利索地套上去，然后扶着阴茎插进去。

Carole疼得大声咒骂着他，Brandon胡乱地说着些什么安抚她，然后掐着她肉肉的腰大力抽插着。他们的下体碰撞着发出啪啪啪的声音，那声音在无人的巷子里回响着。她屁股的皮肤比她的手细嫩，Brandon想象着她穴口附近的皮肤会因为撞击而泛红，这让他感到更加兴奋。Carole抓着他的手臂，当疼痛缓过去她开始断断续续地用各种形容词赞美Brandon的阴茎，并凑上去和Brandon接吻。她的胡须Brandon脸上蹭着，那股瘙痒似乎从他的下巴一路蔓延到脚趾。

和一个异装癖同性恋，或者说一个妄想症神经病做爱的感觉很新奇。但Brandon不可否认这个神经病非常辣，从脸到屁股。要不是地点不对他简直想把这个装女人的变态扒光，舔他的乳头和屁股，让他给自己做个口活。

Brandon难耐地喘着气，他的腰像是装着马达一样快速抖动着。Carole尖声喊着她要射了，Brandon着迷地舔着她的脖子，用力抽插他紧实的小穴。她被他操射了，她的后穴绷得很紧，Brandon在窒息感中射了出来。

Carole喘着粗气说：“我丈夫是……探长Bruce Robertson，他不会放过你的。”

Brandon只想着这他妈大概是他人生中最酣畅淋漓的一次，管他什么报复不报复。

 

 

不知道是哪个神经病说很大一部分的恐同人士处于深柜状态。

但Bruce知道他绝对不可能是同性恋，他直得不能再直，他只是有点小问题，不是什么大事。

他躲进警局的厕所里，对着写真杂志上性感的裸女打手枪，他的力道很大，但他的老二一点都不给力。

他放弃了，他把杂志摔在地上，发出砰的一声。他咒骂着自己的阴茎，愤恨地锤着门。

“操他妈的同性恋！”Bruce摔门而去。他要去找个女人，就现在，他一分一秒都不能等。他回办公室把自己的大衣穿上，急匆匆地走出大门，他在那里被人拦住了。

"Hi. "那个叫Brandon的男人拿着他的证件对他说，“很高兴见到你，Bruce探长。”

Bruce劈手把证件抢回来。他这几天还算是睡了一个好觉，没有酒精、尼古丁和可卡因，但他不会承认是因为这个男人。

“不请我喝一杯作为路不拾遗的报答吗？”Brandon勾起一边的嘴角，他压低了声音，说：“我等不及想要舔你了警官。”

自己送上门来的服务，不要白不要。

 

 

Bruce把Brandon带回他家，他们纠缠着撞进屋子里。还没关上门Brandon就急切地把Bruce压在门边吻他，他们吮吸着彼此的嘴唇，舌头卷着舌头。Bruce摸索着把门关上，推着Brandon进了客厅。他们倒在沙发上，一边接吻一边扯着对方的衣服。苏格兰的冬天太冷，Bruce穿了很多，脱起来太不方便，他让Brandon进卧室。他的声音在两张嘴唇之间变得模糊，但Brandon听懂了。

他们进了卧室，脱光所有衣服，像是身体里忽然烧起了一团火，让他们甚至无惧寒冷。Brandon一边帮Bruce手淫一边舔吻他的乳头，Bruce喘着气扯着他的头发，说：“我他妈不是女人，你舔那里有屁用？”

Brandon听出Bruce的意思，重重地吮吸了一下他的乳头，这让Bruce倒吸了一口气。Brandon笑着挺起身和他接吻，说：“你的声音听起来不像是在说这没用。”他捏着Bruce的腰示意他翻身，但Bruce没有动，只是挺了挺胯，他阴茎头部冒出的前液濡湿了Brandon的手。

他说：“我以为你说的是帮我舔？”他咧开嘴，充满恶意地笑着，“我不会白给你操，变态同性恋。”

Brandon拍拍他的屁股，说：“会给你比口交更舒服的东西，翻身。”

Bruce狐疑地看着他，还是翻过身趴在床上。

Brandon好笑地不顾Bruce的抵抗把他调整成跪趴的姿势，把脸埋在他臀缝间，伸出舌头舔舐他的穴口。

“操！你他妈恶不恶心！……操！”Bruce吓得整个人下意识颤抖起来，他想往前爬逃离Brandon的唇舌，但那个性感的男人使劲掐着他屁股不让他移动。Bruce无法忽视Brandon的舌头钻进他后穴、在他后穴里翻搅着的感觉，那让他感觉很恶心，却又有一种奇怪的背德的快感。

Bruce的后穴很紧，但在扩张不足的情况下依旧可以容纳Brandon的阴茎，这就是那种天生就他妈该给男人操的穴。Brandon把舌头收回来，又色情地从Bruce的尾椎一路舔到阴茎根部。他在Bruce敏感的会阴处用舌头按压着，让Bruce抖动着发出呜咽般的声音。

“操！你他妈能不能……别搞这些花样！”Bruce双手紧紧攥着枕头，咬牙切齿的说。

“随你。”Brandon耸了耸肩，从一旁拿过脱衣服时丢出来的润滑剂，挤了将近半管在手上。他先试探着把中指插进去，那里面热得很，和他手指上冰凉的润滑剂形成鲜明对比。

Bruce被那种冷冰冰的感觉刺到，深吸了一口气又慢慢吐出来。他想反抗，性向歧视仍旧明晃晃地存在着，他要是还想要升职就绝对不能搞这个，而且他把女人当作泄欲工具不代表他可以接受和男人搞。

他想要一脚踹在Brandon脸上让这个贱人滚出去，但现在他做不到。

从见到这个男人开始，他的世界就发生了变化。

他嘶吼着让Brandon直接插进来，他不是什么需要呵护的玻璃娃娃，他喜欢真实的疼痛，他喜欢窒息感中的高潮，只有在濒临死亡的那一刻才会感受到性爱的甜美。

Brandon如他所愿，他在他身下痛苦又快乐地颤抖着，前液在床单留下斑斑点点的水渍。Brandon像是要捅进他肚子里一样用力。他的手向下握住自己的阴茎上下撸动着，在快感的堆叠下射了出来。

他太累了，他看着床头柜上的相框，伸手想把它推向另外一边，但他看见自己满手精液，又把手放在了枕头上。

Brandon却在这时整个人压在他背上，用自己的手扣住他的手，精液沾了一些在Brandon的手上，但他似乎毫不在意。

Bruce犹豫地动了动手指，慢慢收紧成拳头。

Brandon高潮了。

之后他们换了个体位又做了一次，Bruce累的直接睡了过去，Brandon只好勉强和睡意抵抗做些清洁的工作。

从浴室里出来之后他在梳妆台前发现一些瓶瓶罐罐，看说明那是用来治疗抑郁症和躁郁症的。药有很多，但看起来几乎都没有被吃过，每一罐都是满满的。

Brandon简直说不出他们两个人谁更神经病一点。

 

 

后来他们一直保持着一种奇怪的关系，不过问彼此的私生活，偶尔上床。Bruce调查的案子依旧没什么进展，但他在这种焦躁的状态下却逐渐减少了可卡因的摄入量。Brandon告诉他他的脸色已经因为毒品变得越来越糟糕，他深知这是苏格兰警察的常态，但他也不得不为了能在上司面前留下好印象而去做一些改变。为了改善自己的情绪他从药瓶里挑出没过期的开始定期服用，那收效甚微，但至少可以给他一点心理安慰。

似乎随着苏格兰的天气越来越冷，他们的距离越来越靠近。他们开始频繁的见面，有一次Bruce抛下了案件和Brandon一起去旅游。他们在搭讪他们的女孩面前肆无忌惮地接吻，喝的酩酊大醉然后上床。

Bruce断断续续地告诉Brandon，Carole是他的前妻，他还有个女儿，但她们都离开了他。他知道他有很严重的精神问题，他会打扮成Carole的样子寻求安慰。事后他会有记忆，但他无法因此去控制下一次。

而到了最近Brandon的状态变得不是很稳定，他没有告诉Bruce，Bruce也默契的不去追问他。他只知道Brandon喜欢做爱，所以他努力尝试新的体位去迎合Brandon，他尝试着放开其他事。

所有的事情似乎就是从那一天开始变得不同。Bruce发现一张被磁铁吸在冰箱上的纸条，上面写着"I love you, hard ."

Bruce下意识冷笑了一声，他掏出签字笔抬手在那句话底下写"Love is cruel. "

尽管事实上他不知道自己是什么心情。

五分钟后他又走回厨房，把那张纸条拿下来，放进钱包里。

他突然想做一顿饭。

他犹豫很久，终于在几天后发短信让Brandon去他家吃饭。

Brandon答应了。

 

 

Bruce在厨房里大声唱着歌。

他把两块煎好的牛排放在盘子里，浇上热腾腾的酱汁，端到他很久没用过的餐桌上。他拿出提前醒好的红酒，倒到精致的玻璃杯里，猩红的液体在杯里反着光。

他已经很久很久没有这种生活了，他希望他会习惯。

突然手机响了，他在抹布上擦了擦手，走到客厅去接电话。

是Brandon。

他自己都没有发觉自己笑了，他接了电话，问：“怎么了？”

Brandon是在一个安静的地方打他电话的，背景没有杂音，但他的声音在哽咽，“我很抱歉Bruce……”

Bruce想把电话挂掉。

“我在医院……我今天没有办法去你家了……我真的抱歉，抱歉Bruce……”

Bruce腾的一下站起来，他说：“你受伤了？”然后把放在沙发上的大衣拿起来。

“不，不是我，是Sissy……我得在医院里陪着她否则没人可以照顾她，对不起……”

Bruce松手，大衣掉在了地上。

“晚点再打给你……医生，这里，她怎……”

他想问Sissy是谁，又觉得这个问题没有一点意义。

于是Bruce把电话挂掉了。

他站了好一会，突然把手机往桌上扔，走进了房间，站在梳妆镜前。

他看着镜子里的自己，光鲜亮丽的样子，他都要认不出他自己了。

他在镜子里看到了Davie（*），那个孩子静静地站在他后面看着镜子里的他。

Bruce突然发现自己已经不知道多久没见过Davie了，也很久没有把人看成恶心的动物了。

他转头往后看，身后空无一人，他又把头慢慢转回来，镜子里的他长着一颗丑陋的猪头。

他开始把衣服脱下来，穿上黑色的内衣裤，对着镜子化妆，把裙子和毛皮大衣套到自己身上。

他在最初的那条巷子里目睹了一场无聊的斗殴，他冲上去和那群小混混打了起来。他们骂他异装癖变态，他把他们打跑了，自己也遍体鳞伤。

他回家处理伤口，在消毒药水的刺激下哭了出来，但他没有发出声音。

Davie在桌子对面向他伸出了手，Bruce看着他，说对不起。

然后Bruce接到了一通电话，他的上司气急败坏地告诉他他被人举报了，有人拿着他和Brandon亲热以及他穿着裙子的照片向教会告发他，教会向警局施压所以他不可能升职甚至要做降职处分。他骂他是警局的羞耻，就像是他光辉历史上的一点污垢。

他安静地接受了那些指责和嘲笑。他的眼睛还肿着，隐隐作痛。他的骨头也在发疼，他没有哪里不被疼痛侵扰着。

他把西装收到了衣柜深处，换上柔软的运动衣。他的手机在茶几上因为没电而震动着自动关机，他没有去理它。

他带上钱包去超市采购，拿了很多速食食品。最后他站在酒柜前挑选着，抬头看见一个Brandon牵着一个小女孩站在离他不远的地方，然后留着柔顺直发的Carole跑到Brandon身边，他们亲昵地靠在一起，Brandon喊她Sissy。

他手一松把酒瓶摔在地上，酒液飞溅在他的运动裤上，Brandon和Carole往他看过来，那不过是Bruce不认识的一对夫妻。

Brandon一直没有联系他。

那个女人围着一条围巾，Bruce突然想起来Brandon也送了他一条围巾，尽管他从来不喜欢戴围巾。

Bruce急匆匆地跑去结账，从钱包里拿钱的时候一张纸条轻飘飘地掉在地上。Bruce没有注意到，在上面踩了一脚，离开了这间超市。

 

 

Bruce任由温热的水流侵蚀他的伤口。他把自己洗的干干净净，把警服穿上。

他在镜子里端详着自己。他已经很久没穿过这套衣服了，但还算适应。

他把Brandon留在他家里的东西放在箱子里，寄了出去。

Brandon送给他的围巾就挂在卧室门后，但这是他第一次打算用它。

Bruce把椅子放在门边，踩着它把围巾的一头系在天花板顶挂吊灯的钩子上，另一头牢牢地缠绕在自己脖子上。

他踩在椅背上向前用力，椅子慢慢变得倾斜，他开始失去空气。

电话铃声突然响起来，他看见Davie站在他面前，笑着把椅子拉倒。

“我是Bruce Robertson，我暂时不方便接电话，有事请留言。”

“Bruce？我是Brandon，你手机怎么关机了，听到回我。”

……

“我是Bruce Robertson，我暂时不方便接电话，有事请留言。”

“Bruce？你在家吗？怎么不接我电话？”

……

“我是Bruce Robertson，我暂时不方便接电话，有事请留言。”

“我很抱歉Bruce，我不是有意不联系你的……Sissy自杀了，但是被抢救回来了，这几天我一直在忙她的事，不是有意忽略你的。”

……

“我是Bruce Robertson，我暂时不方便接电话，有事请留言。”

“我是不是没和你说过Sissy是我妹妹？拜托回我电话！”

……

“我是Bruce Robertson，我暂时不方便接电话，有事请留言。”

“算了我现在去你家。”

>>>>>Fin

*Davie是Bruce的弟弟，小时候Bruce把Davie推下矿山导致他摔死。

2016.9.3


End file.
